The real Connie
by shootingmelons
Summary: Have you ever wonder why Connie is this way? Well truth it's all an act she isn't like that at all.
1. The beginning

Connie has always had a hard life. Her mom dyed when she was three and her dad abused services finally saved her from her dad at age 8. She moved to new york with her uncle and all that abuse she was very parnoid making act crazy to keep others away from figure that if they thought she was crazy they be scared of her and leave her alone. Which in sured her not getting hurt.

Once she saw Luke she wanted him but she didn't him to hurt her but still wanted to be around him. So she acted like a creepy stalker. It was never connie Ravi and her became friends she hang more around the ross family. She feels safe there but even then she still had to go home even though she really didn't want to. Her uncle aunt never paid any attention to her.

She comes there everyday it's only place she felt she felt was starting to see Connie in a differen't way. But he would never admit because he was his brothers girlfriend and use to be his creepy stalker. Connie was happy to drop the act she wasn't afraid of Ravi hurting her after all he a peace and love kind of guy.

He tried to get her out of his but he couldn't. Ever since she got with Ravi she's been normal. She no longer a creep stalker but a smart, pretty, funny girl. Her hair isn't in all mess or in a hair is mostly down now and her style has change now. In fact she the most wanted girl in school sadly she was taken.

Having all these guys want her this bad was a little hard for her but Ravi made her feel safe. She still sometimes thought about her and Luke. But she knew it was never gonna happen.

**So what did you guys think so far please tell in the review box and If I get at least 5 review I'll keep writing stories If not then this will be a oneshot.**


	2. Why me?

Connie got up brushed her teeth ,took a shower,she put on a short black dress with white polka dots, black high heels, a golden coloured bracelet with rinsing on it,and black eyeliner, and mascara, black butterfly earnings, and her hair down. Then she went down stair ate breakfast and was about to leave but her aunt stopped her. "Where are you going?" She asked

"I going to Ravi's house." Said Connie "Okay but before you leave I have to tell you something." She said "What is it?" Connie asked "Your father is out of jail?" She said "What why he horrible he abused me after my mom died." Connie screamed "Maybe he's changed." She said "Haven't you heard the saying people never change." Connie yelled "Well he wants you move in back with him." She said

"No I'm not moving back in with that wackjob." Connie screamed then she ran out and ran out to the abanded warehouse and cried. Luke was going home when heard crying coming from abanded warehouse. Out of curiosity he went in to see who was crying. He saw the girl crying. "Connie are you okay." He asked "Luke? Yeah I'm fine." She said wiping her tears.

"You don't look fine." He said "I'm just having family problems." She said " There's more to it than that I can tell."He said "Why do you care." She asked " Because your my brother girlfriend and he cares about you so I care about you." He said "Fine my father wants me to move back in with him" she said "Why is that so bad?" He asked

"Well me and my dad have a bad relationship a my mom dyed." Connie said " Oh I'm sorry." He said "It's okay." She said "So if your mom dead and your dad doesn't live with you then who takes care of you." He asked. "My aunt and uncle." She said. "So if you do move in back with your dad does that mean you have to move."He asked "Yep but I'm not moving back in with idiot." She said angrily

"Why did do you hate him so much." He asked "Well...

Should Connie tell Luke the truth or not? You choose oh and least 5 comments for another chapter.


	3. The truth

"Well the truth is... "What come you can tell me maybe I can help." Said Luke reasuring "If I tell will promise to never tell anybody and you won't treat me differen't." Said Connie "I promise. Said Luke " After my mom died my dad abused me until I was eight when reported him. Since then I've been living with aunt and never really pay attention to me and now my dad's out of jail and wants me to move in with him. There convience that he's changed."Said Connie

"Connie that horrible but maybe he has changed." Said Luke "No he'll never change you didn't see what he did me. When he hit his eyes were full of evil. Cold, lifeless and dead. He never apologized or show remorse .You know what he did he laugh when saw with pain. You think a dad supost love,and protect there kids. Well not my dad never loved me and he never will. He look into my broken,shattered,horrifyed, dramtized eyes and all he said was stop crying." Said connie crying

"Connie stop I hate seeing you in pain don't worry he won't take away." He said lifting Connie's head up and wiping her tears "How do you know that." Said Connie "I got a plan but your gonna have to trust me. Do you trust me."Asked Luke "Yes I trust now what's the plan."Asked Connie.

Sorry I haven't updated lately I been kinda busy. Well 5 review and tell what's Luke's plan should be?


	4. The Plan

Thanks to Kandigirl335 for the ideas anyways on to the story

" You can move in with us and pretend we legally adopted you until he leaves."Said Luke "Oh okay that perfect because my aunt and uncle are a bussine trip so they don't even need to know."Said Connie "Well come Connie to makes this believable we need to get some of stuff in the guest room."Said Luke "Are you sure they'll be fine with this."Said Connie "Yeah once they know why."Said Luke

"No you can't tell them."Said Connie "Listen you gotta trust we will protect you but you have to let them know."Said Luke "But they'll treat me different and I don't wanna be pity me."Said Connie "No they won't there very understanding."Said Luke "Fine you can tell them."Said Connie"Okay you start packing and I talk to them."Said Luke "Okay."Said Connie.

Luke ran to penthouse. "Woah easy tiger why in such a hurry?"Asked Jessie "Look I'll tell you when everybody here it very important."Said Luke "Okay EMMA,ZURI,RAVI GET DOWN HERE!"Yelled Jessie. They get down "Okay everybody's here spill."Said Jessie "It's about Connie "About my sweet Connie."Said Ravi

"Luke we know you don't like but can't banana her from the pent house she is Ravi's girlfriend."Said Emma

He felt hurt remembering that she'll never be his "No that not it Connie father back."Said Luke "So."Said Zuri "Her father just got out of jail for abusing her and now he wants her back."Said Luke "My poor Connie."Said Ravi "No wonder she was so messed up."Said Emma "That's horrible."Said Zuri "Is there anything we do to help?"Asked Jessie "Luke explained his plan. "Are you sure it's going to work?"Asked Emma

"It has to I will not her get hurt again."Said Luke "That very nice of you.I can't believe you care about Connie."Said Ravi "Well she's your gf and I going to have to see her a lot so I have to like her."Said Luke (Ring) "I'll get it."Said Emma. She opened the door. "Oh hi Connie come in."Said Emma. Connie comes in "I'll put your stuff in guest room."Said Ravi "Thanks."Said Connie

"Okay so how long will you be staying here Exactly?"Asked Jessie "Just a week my dad will be far away before then."Said Connie "What about your ant and uncle?"Asked Zuri "I'll tell him that he doesn't want me after Connie "Okay well you seem to have it figured."Said Emma "I do."Said Connie "I have put your bags up all you have to do is unpack."Said Ravi "Okay."She replied before she went up.

"What if he doesn't believe us?"Asked Emma "Will prove it him."Said Luke "How?"Asked Jessie "Will show him the "adoption papers."Said Luke "We don't have any adoption papers."Said Zuri " It will be a fake."Said Luke "How are gonna get these "adoption papers"."Asked Ravi "I know a guy."Said Luke "You know a guy who makes fake adoption paper."Said Jessie confused "Yep said Luke

With Connie

Connie just finished unpacking when there was knock on the door. "Come in."She said "Your already done that was fast. "Said Luke "Well it wasn't that much stuff."Said Connie "Well I hope this room is to your liking."Said Luke "Luke why have you been to kind to me lately."Said Connie "Well after what you been through you derseve at least a little bit of kindness."Said Luke

"Well thanks for all your help."Said Connie "Your welcome."Said Luke (Knock) "It's open."Said Connie "Hi Connie and Luke what have you two talking perfect."Asked Ravi "I was thanking Luke for helping me."Said Connie "Oh well I'll leave two Luke


End file.
